You, My Earthly Tether
by korrasamiyumikuri
Summary: Korra has been keeping a big secret from Asami and her friends. Will this secret tear them apart? Can the master of all four elements, save the ones she loves the most and also the world before it's too late? Rated M. Feel free to review! I love to read them! Chapter 2 is up! Some Korrasami Smut and story development!
1. Chapter 1

Korra uncrossed her legs and took a deep breath, stretching her limbs, "Why do we always have to do this so early in the morning?"

"There is no better time to align yourself than when the world begins anew each morning." Came her teacher's reply.

"Yeah, but can't it just be pushed back like an hour or two?"

"Avatar Korra, if you cannot take this seriously…"

"I do, I was just kidding, relax." Korra crossed her legs again and pressed her fists together as she closed her eyes. "What's on the agenda today?"

"The fog of lost souls..."

* * *

><p>Asami heard the shower turn on and she sleepily cracked an eye to glance at the clock. 6:00am. Korra had moved in with her over a month ago and every morning she would get up at 4:30am, leave for an hour, sometimes two and then go directly to the shower when she returned home. She had woken up every morning, but hadn't let the younger woman know. She felt the mattress dip from the weight of her girlfriend's body getting into bed. Korra slowly slipped under the covers and pressed her forehead against Asami's back draping her arm over the taller woman's waist and falling asleep within minutes. The heiress had often wondered where it was that Korra went, but figured it was some kind of Avatar thing. She had never pressed the issue because the younger woman didn't act any different around her or anyone else for that matter. She was the same old Korra. But in the past week or so, Korra had become distant, staring off into the distance and lashing out at Asami. She felt them drifting apart and it scared her to death. She knew that Korra might get upset if she asked about her whereabouts, but she had to. She knew there was no other way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you hitting me?"<p>

"Because you keep moving around too much!" The Avatar growled and punched fire at her teacher.

"No! It's because you're fighting angry and not concentrating. Center yourself, control the elements, and don't let them control you!"

Korra kicked at the ground, sending pieces of earth flying at her teacher, which were quickly dodged, only angering the Avatar even more. She clenched her jaw as she entered the Avatar state and bombarded her opponent with a barrage of fire, earth, air and water. Her sparring partner evaded every element without blinking an eye, kicking a gust of air that caught her off guard and sent her flying back into a wall. She groaned and released the Avatar state, slumping down against the wall.

"You overuse the Avatar state."

"I do not." Korra groaned and popped her shoulder back into its socket.

"Raava is there to make you stronger. Avatar's of the past would summon her to their aide when they needed her spiritual power the most..._you_ call on her to fix your noodles."

"Hey!' Korra snapped at the mention of her past lives, 'I'm the Avatar, and I can use my Avatar state however I damn well please!"

The young Avatar stood and grabbed her air glider from the corner of the room, storming out and slamming the large metal door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Avatar Korra."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Korra had snuck out in the early hours of the morning, but Asami noticed that her mood was growing worse. When the CEO had pressed the smaller woman to tell her about the swollen shoulder and the bruises, Korra had gotten frustrated and slept in one of the guest bedrooms. Asami had began working late nights in her office at <em>Future Industries<em>, sometimes even spending the night to not have to go home to her girlfriend's mood swings. Tonight was one those late nights. Asami sighed deep and ran her fingers through her hair. All she wanted was to be at home, in her girlfriend's arms. If Korra was still her girlfriend, that is. They hadn't had sex in more than three weeks, which she was used to if the Avatar had to leave to go take care of things in other nations, but she wasn't used to going 48 hours without the younger woman's head buried between her legs, when she was home. The worse part…they had not kissed in a week. Seven days without even a quick peck. The heiress buried her face in her hands and massaged her temples. She tried to pinpoint the exact moment that Korra quit loving her.

"Sam, can I come in?"

Asami looked up and gave her friend a crooked smile and a nod. "Yeah Bo, come on in."

The earthbender made his way over to the CEO and opened his arms to her. Asami stepped into his embrace and she felt a pang of sadness, realizing it was also the first time she had been hugged in a week. "How's Opal?"

"She's great. She's at home resting; it was a long airship ride back from Zao Fu."

Asami motioned for them to have a seat on the sofa that sat in the corner of her office. "So how did it go? What did Suyin and Baatar Sr. say?"

Bolin smiled big and reached into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "They gave me their blessing. I'm gonna ask Opal to marry me."

"Oh 'Bo!" Asami wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and hugged him tightly. "But wait, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I went by the mansion to see you both and Korra told me that you were here, she said you have been spending the night here' The earthbender's expression grew serious, 'What's going on Sam?"

Asami felt her resolve break and she cried for the first time into her friend's shoulder. "I don't know Bolin, I really don't. Korra doesn't love me anymore."

"Hey now,' He cooed, 'That's not true. We both know that Korra would rather die than live without you."

Asami sniffled and shrugged. "Yeah, I thought so too, but lately everything I say and do upsets her and she storms off. I started spending the night here to avoid that…avoid _her_ all together."

"She did snap at me when I started asking about what was going on with you two. But she did tell me that she misses you."

"I miss her so much too, but I don't know what to do." Asami wiped her eyes, checking her mascara.

"Go home. Go be with Korra, And this weekend, you both come to the birthday party I'm throwing for Opal because I'm gonna pop the question."

Asami smiled genuinely happy for her friend. They hadn't really been that close during 'Team Avatar' days, but in the 5 months that had passed since Kuvira's defeat, they had grown closer. They spent late nights reminiscing on the early days, their first impressions of Korra, talking about what it feels like to lose your parents and their love for their partners. The CEO nodded and held the earthbender's hand in her own. "Thank you Bo."

Bolin gently squeezed the non bender's hand, "Go home, Sam"

* * *

><p>Korra sat in the den of Sato Manor, bending small balls of water into the fire, to hear them sizzle and listening to the radio. She had been at this task for an hour and oddly it made her feel better. Everything she did to try to occupy her mind always brought her back to the bottomless pit that currently was her life. She hadn't been to see her teacher in a week and she felt unbalanced at the way she had stormed out. And Asami…well, Asami wouldn't even look her in the eye. She knew both of these things were her fault, but she didn't know how to fix them. The Avatar is the master of all four elements, the bridge between the spirit world and the human world, the most powerful human being in the entire world. And she was an asshole. She could pick up whole mountains if she had wanted to, but she couldn't even fix things with her girlfriend. Korra heard the familiar click of heels coming towards her down the hall and she felt her stomach tighten. <em>Now or never.<em>

"Asami?"

The CEO stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Korra's voice. She had been hoping the younger woman would be asleep by the time she returned home. "Yeah?"

"You wanna come sit with me for a bit?"

Asami took a deep breath and made her way into the den and sat down on the far end of the lounge, slipping her heels off.

Korra hated the distance between them and watched her girlfriend's face as she stared into the fire. Asami had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and a little red, her mascara and eyeliner were smudged, despite the fact that it looked like the CEO had tried to reapply a second layer. Korra's heart broke and she couldn't believe that this beautiful woman as hurting because of her. The young Avatar pulled the quilt from the back of the sofa, offering it to her girlfriend.

"Are you cold?"

Asami took the quilt and gave Korra a small smile as she covered herself. Korra slid closer to her girlfriend and opened her arms to the older woman. Asami hesitantly leaned herself against the smaller woman's side, instantly melting at the feel of her girlfriend's arms around her. Korra hugged the raven haired beauty into her body and held her tightly as she brought their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. I love you Asami."

* * *

><p>In the days since their reunion, Asami and Korra had hardly left the bedroom. Asami cancelled her meetings and Korra told Tenzin she wouldn't be able to make it out to Air Temple Island to speak with the new airbenders, because she had come down with some sickness no one has ever heard of, but it heals itself in 24-48 hours. The CEO had teased her girlfriend for not being able to come up with something other than a mystery illness.<p>

"Hey I had to think on the spot okay?"

"You told him it was life threatening!" Asami laughed

"It is! It would _literally_ kill me to leave this bed right now! He wouldn't understand that." Korra said with a shrug.

"…."

"What?"

"He has 4 kids, Korra. He might understand more than you think." Asami countered with a playful shrug of her own.

Korra's eyes widened in horror as the images of her old airbending teacher and Pema flashed through her mind. "Oh…my…ew! Spirits Asami! Why would you say that?!"

* * *

><p>Asami glanced around the room with a smile. It was so great to be with all of their friends again. She tried to contain her laughter when Tenzin had asked if Korra had fully recovered from her illness and questioned why the Avatar wouldn't look him in the eye. Bolin had pulled Asami away to ask how things were between the couple. He received his answer when her face turned red and she bit her lip with a smile.<p>

"Ew." Bolin joked

Asami laughed and nodded towards Opal who was currently talking to Pema and Lin. "So you ready Bo?"

Bolin watched Opal as she laughed and took small sips of her wine, smiling big. "Yeah I am. She's amazing Sam, I don't know how I got so lucky for a girl like her to love me."

"Well then go tell her that." Asami nudged Bolin in the direction he needed to go and gave her friend a wink of encouragement.

"Excuse me! Everyone, can I have your attention?"

The party goers all turned to face Bolin as he stood in front of his girlfriend, holding her hands. "Opal, you are the most amazing person I know…"

Korra had found Asami leaning against a wall and made her way over to the non bender. "Hey, is he about to do what I think he's doing?" She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Asami simply nodded and smiled, never taking her eyes off of the couple in the middle of the room.

"I know that I haven't always been perfect, I know that I can be loud and annoying sometimes, and I tend to joke around too much…but you gave me a second chance and I don't ever want to take that for granted. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…."

Korra watched Asami's face glow at the scene before her. As she stood there with her girlfriend, she couldn't help but think that maybe…one day…

"_So when are you gonna tell her? And everyone else?"_

Korra turned and saw Jinora standing beside her. "_What are you talking about? When am I going to tell her what?"_ She whispered to the young airbender.

Bolin lowered to one knee and held the ring up to his hopeful fiancée, "Will you marry me, Opal Beifong?"

"Yes!" Opal squealed and wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck, crashing her lips into his. The group of friends erupted into cheers and applause simultaneously.

"_When are you going to tell them that you have been meeting with Zaheer?"_ Jinora clapped in unison with the rest of the party goers, never taking her eyes off of Korra.

The Avatar felt her body stiffen and she stared back at Jinora. Her biggest secret, kept hidden for months was threatening to be exposed…


	2. Chapter 2

Korra held tightly onto the young airbending girl's arm as she escorted her outside of the party. "What the hell are you talking about Jinora?"

"I know that you have been meeting with Zaheer." Jinora jerked her arm away from Korra and smoothed her sleeve.

"Who told you that?"

"The spirits. They told me that the Avatar had been spending a lot of time lately in their world, so I went to see for myself. What do you think you're doing?" Jinora asked indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jinora, I know you're concerned, but I think it's best if you just mind your own business okay?"

"Mind my own business?! Korra, he tried to _kill_ you! If the airbenders had not have been there, he would've!"

"You don't think I know that?!' The Avatar snapped at her friend, 'I was there, remember! I know what he tried to do. But if it had not been for Zaheer, I would've never been able to enter the spirit world again to reconnect with Raava and Kuvira would've won the battle for Republic City."

"So now you trust him all of a sudden?"

Korra groaned in frustration and rubbed her face with her hands. "I never said that. His restraints are examined before every session and I never actually get within a yard of him."

Jinora and Korra stood in silence for a few moments before the young airbender took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tight around Korra's waist in a hug. "Please be careful, Korra."

* * *

><p>Korra and Jinora had spent the better half of an hour talking about her month, training with Zaheer and the Avatar had sworn the young airbending master to secrecy. She knew that her friend loved her and was just worried about her, but Korra also knew this was something she would have to deal with on her own. They made their way back inside to rejoin the party finding that the young couple and their guests had consumed too much wine in the wake of the engagement announcement. Asami Sato being one of those guests.<p>

"Korrra! There you are!"

Korra made her way over to her girlfriend and was caught off guard when the taller woman pressed her lips flush against her own. Asami sucked and nibbled, devouring the young Avatar's mouth. Bolin hollered out a '_bom chicka wow wow'_ and Opal whistled, urging the CEO further. Korra pulled back from the assault her girlfriend's lips were delivering and tried to regain her breath.

"Hey hon, are you a little drunk?" She asked, already knowing from the taste of cactus juice left in her mouth.

Asami licked her lips and gave the younger a woman a sultry wink, "Maybe."

Korra felt her center respond to her girlfriend's current mood and took a moment to recompose herself. "Okay Sato, let's get you back home so that you can sleep this off."

"Aw boo, no don't go, stay!" Bolin and Opal pleaded together.

Korra politely declined the offer and put an arm around her girlfriend's waist to steady her.

"Korra, you're gonna have to drive cause I think I'm a _little_ too intox…intoxi…I'm drunk." Asami laughed and waved goodbye to the party.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Sato Manor was torture. Korra had made sure to drive extra careful as to not further disturb her already inebriated girlfriend. With both hands secured tightly to the steering wheel, she had no way to defend herself from Asami's hands that were busy exploring her body and trekking lower towards the path between her legs.<p>

"A-Asami, what are you doing?"

"Touching you." The CEO purred and slid her hand past the waistband of Korra's pants.

"I'm trying to drive." The Avatar countered, but her hips rising to meet Asami's hand had betrayed her.

"So drive." Asami kissed on the spot behind her girlfriend's ear and trailed her tongue slowly down the younger woman's neck. The raven haired beauty moaned when her fingers found Korra's clit and felt the heat emanating from her core.

The Water Tribe woman gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried her best to focus on the road and her driving, but found it increasingly harder to do when her girlfriend began to rub circles on her clit.

Asami trailed her finger down the length of Korra's folds and dipped her finger inside of the woman to tease her, "You're so wet, my little Avatar."

"And you're so very, very drunk." The Elemental Master tried to sound in control, but failed.

The CEO giggled in a way that made Korra's center twitch, eliciting another moan from the raven haired beauty as she added another finger to her teasing ministrations. "Do you want me to stop?"

Korra inhaled deep through her nose, trying to weigh the pros and cons of the matter at hand. She knew her answer when she felt her girlfriend's warm breath against her neck and her tongue flicking at her pressure point. Korra began to feel dizzy, but was determined to get them home. Asami took the smaller woman's silence as a sign to proceed and pushed her fingers deeper into the opening.

"Fuck Asami."

Asami bit down on the Avatar's pressure point and pressed her palm against the woman's sensitive nub, as she began to move in and out of her girlfriend.

Korra laid her head back on the head rest and spread her legs wider for the raven haired beauty.

The raven haired beauty reached under her skirt to pull down her own underwear, tossing it to the backseat. As soon as she was sure that they were on open back roads and no longer under the city streetlights, Asami crawled into Korra's lap, straddling her knee.

"Korra, I need you." Asami began moving against the Avatar's thigh in hopes of gaining the friction she needed so desperately. She removed her fingers from Korra only momentarily as she ripped off her blouse, followed by her bra, leaving the engineer bare chested in front of a doe-eyed Avatar. She kissed Korra languidly and slid her fingers back into the wet entrance of her girlfriend's middle.

Korra had to keep watch of the road from the corner of her eye, but Asami sucking on the tip of her tongue was making it harder and harder for her to concentrate. She could see the lights from the mansion in the distance and quietly thanked the spirits that they were almost home.

Asami moved her hips and fingers at the same speed, making sure that both women kept the same pace. "Touch me." Asami pleaded against korra's lips, "Please baby…"

Korra flipped the switch on the 'cruise control' and wrapped her arms around taller woman, bringing her closer to her. Within seconds, The Avatar had The CEO's nipple between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue and sucking it until it stood erect in excitement. Asami threw her head back and moaned loudly. The feel of the night air against her skin, paired with the warmth she was receiving from Korra was mind-blowing. She pumped her fingers faster into the Avatar, making the younger woman bite down on her nipple in response and Asami's hips bucked against her girlfriend's leg

"More…please, more." The still inebriated CEO begged.

Korra began to gently bounce her knee and Asami cried out at the feeling of her clit smacking against the younger woman's skin. The industrialist's free hand flew to her other nipple and twisted it between her fingers, pulling roughly and moaning with no inhibitions. The non bender buried her fingers deep inside of Korra's center and began to thrust furiously.

"Asami, fuck! Yes!"

The scent and sounds of their pleasure were hurdling them towards the edge of bliss. Korra could no longer contain herself and began thrusting herself into her girlfriend's hand. Asami began to grind her hips wildly against the Avatar's knee, writhing and whimpering for release. When she felt that familiar twitch of Korra's middle, she knew the woman was only moments away from complete ecstasy.

"Baby cum with me."

That was the cue they both needed. Asami could feel Korra clamping down around her fingers and continued to thrust until she felt the gush of pleasure running down her hand. Korra bit down harder on Asami's nipple as she came, sending the CEO overboard and as she convulsed and her climax hit. Both women continued to move against each other until they were sure the other was finished. Korra could feel Asami's excitement trailing down her thigh leaving a wet trail in its wake. Asami had seen this and began to blush as she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and inserted them into her mouth.

Asami looked at her surroundings, suddenly realizing that they were in their garage. She wasn't sure when they had made it home, but she did feel a sense of pride in her girlfriend. "Way to go Avatar, I think that's the best ride home I've ever had." She kissed her again and when she felt Korra's hips rise to meet her she smirked against the woman's lips.

"Again?"

Korra shrugged and licked her lips.

"What do u have in mind, darling?" Asami asked as she trailed kisses across Korra's jaw to her ear.

"Well, I didn't really get to eat that much at the party,' Korra pulled the lever to recline her seat and smiled up at her lover, "I'm starving."

Asami felt her excitement begin to build up again as she slid up her girlfriend's body and hovered over the waiting mouth of the Avatar. She ran her fingers through Korra's hair as dark green eyes, met cloudy blue ones. She licked her lips and lowered herself to a waiting tongue that instantly snaked its way past her lips and into wetness.

"Korra…baby…ravish me."

* * *

><p>"<em>Koasu! Hakai!" Came a booming voice that awoke the two young spirits from their slumber,<em>

"_Coming Master!" The two brothers ran to their Masters' side and bowed reverently._

"_Find me a human. A bottom dweller, a human that surely no one will miss."_

"_A human, Master?" Koasu questioned, "Sire, they're so…dirty and moronic and…"_

"_SILENCE!" The spirit stepped out of the shadows and stood to his full height, stretching his wings out to their full span. He craned his neck towards the sky and released a blood curdling screech that shook the spirit world. The two young spirit brothers shivered in fear as they covered their ears to try and deafen the noise. The spirit bent down so that his beak was before them. "The time has come for chaos and destruction to reign over the world. You two, who I have raised as my sons, will usher in a new age."_

"_But, Sire…' Hakai slowly raised his head to look into his Masters' eyes, 'What about Raava and her Avatar? She vanquished Lord Vaatu, not even a decade ago."_

_The crow spirit tucked his wings into his side and perched onto the mountains edge. "Raava is not as strong as she once was. My brother was weak to be defeated by that light spirit again. I will not make the same mistake."_

"_We live to serve you, Kuro." The young spirit brothers' replied simultaneously and made their way down the mountain._

"_You and your Avatar will fall, Raava. I am the ending. I am death."_

* * *

><p>Korra awoke as she felt a chill run across her skin. She looked around for a moment, finding no disturbances. She stretched and smiled as she watched her girlfriend sleep. The heiress was stunning even in deep slumber. Her raven hair was splayed across her pillow and her lips were puckered into a pout. Korra kissed her lover, causing the older woman to stir and move over into Korra's side. She wrapped her arms around Asami and rested her lips against the pale beauty's forehead. It was in moments like these, that she knew she would always be with Asami. Nothing could ever bring them apart.<p> 


End file.
